The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines draw air into an intake manifold through an induction system that may be regulated by a throttle. The air in the intake manifold is distributed to a plurality of cylinders and mixed with fuel to create an air/fuel (A/F) mixture. The plurality of cylinders may include a plurality of intake valves, respectively. The intake valves may be opened and closed by a camshaft thereby controlling the flow of air (or A/F mixture) into the cylinders. The A/F mixture is compressed and combusted within the cylinders to drive pistons that rotatably turn a crankshaft and generate drive torque. The drive torque may then be transferred from the crankshaft to a driveline (e.g., wheels) to propel a vehicle.